terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Kalem
"You underestimate the power...OF THE DARK SIDE!" ~ Darth Kalem challenging Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy to a duel in Darth Kalem Continues his Mission. Darth Kalem, birth name Narik Dezoalis, was once a Jedi Knight who served under the Jedi Order. In 2015, he betrayed & killed his master, turning to the Dark Side & resurrecting the ancient Darth Nihilus to learn from him instead. He is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Darth Kalem is a physically adept Superhuman male. He always wears dark clothing, with his signature look consisting of a black shirt, black jeans, a black hoodie, & a black cloak. His most notable feature, however, is his dark silver skull mask. This mask covers a mechanical jaw underneath, since he lost his jaw in a duel with his master some time ago. When he is at his evilest, he sports the yellow Sith eyes; a common trait amongst powerful Dark Side users. History Narik Dezoalis was born to a Human family on planet Tython on December 20th, 1999. Tython was believed to be the Jedi Order's planet of origin. Narik's natural connection to the Force was very strong, so it wouldn't take long before the Jedi noticed this. Narik was taken into the Jedi Order at the young age of 5, & learned under a Jedi Master whose name is currently unknown. Narik learned well during his time as a Jedi, even being anointed as a Jedi Knight. He perfected the 5th form of lightsaber combat, Djem So; a strength-oriented fighting style. Over time, however, Narik was becoming aware of the dark secrets behind the Jedi Order. He once tried to learn the forbidden 7th form of lightsaber combat, Juyo; an aggressive fighting style common to Dark Side practitioners. He grew power hungry as the years went by. There was a time when Narik's master thought his apprentice knew too much, acting more & more harshly towards him & his recent behavior. In the year 2015, Narik felt a dark presence calling to him. He knew not where it came from, but he knew it would lead him to a greater power, a type of power no Jedi could achieve. Before Narik followed this dark presence, he knew what he had to do; he had to kill the past. Narik planted a napalm bomb in the Jedi Temple & set it off after making a quick escape. There he was, walking away from the smoke & fire, putting on his hood as his eyes turned a fearsome yellow. His master suddenly appeared right before him, igniting his lightsaber. He had failed his apprentice, & must now take him down. Narik dueled his master in a rage-induced battle, & eventually cut down his master, killing him. However, during the conflict, his jaw suffered a massive injury. After leaving Tython, he went to a medical bay on an unspecified planet to get a mechanical jaw. Narik would then call himself Kalem, even going so far as to calling himself Darth Kalem to intimidate people that he was indeed a Sith, but he was really just a Dark Jedi. He stayed on planet Korriban for a while, learning about the Sith & gaining knowledge that the Jedi hid from him. Days later, that dark presence aforementioned was calling to him yet again. Kalem followed this dark presence to the Solar System, taking residence on planet Earth, which is where his family's species came from. He met the Almighty Tallest & his cousin, Jake Fall on November 8th. Kalem would do a video with Jake for Dan's YouTube channel; this one in particular focusing on the cartridge tilting of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for the SEGA Game Gear. Afterwards, Dan intervened & ended the video. Kalem left the scene & ventured off into the distance. He took temporary refuge in Polc Forest, where he encountered its guardian, Palladius. Kalem knew that Palladius would only offer entrance to fellow West Coast Cloppers, & Kalem wouldn't even think about joining them, so he performed a Mind Trick on him. On December 13th, Kalem finally came to where that dark presence was that he believed was calling to him. In the Ledda Residence, Kalem would arrange a meeting with the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Skotádi. Skotádi's known for collecting Sith artifacts, so Kalem asked him if he had the Mask of Darth Nihilus. Skotádi directed him upstairs, where he would find the mask safe & sound in a cabinet. Kalem found the mask & took it out of its cabinet. He performed an ancient Sith ritual which required him to put a drop of his blood onto the mask & say a chant in the Sith language. Upon doing so, the mask started to shake. Reality itself trembled as Darth Nihilus had returned. Kalem explained that he awoke Nihilus so he that could learn the ways of the Dark Side from him. He also promised that he would provide Nihilus with enough Force energy to sustain himself. Nihilus could sense the darkness from within Kalem. He already knew that this young man had fallen from the Light Side to achieve true power. Nihilus officially declared him to be known henceforth as Darth Kalem. Meanwhile in the basement, Jedi Grandmaster, Lord Ferronidas, could sense Nihilus' return, but didn't really know that it was him. Nihilus was able to partially block Ferronidas from sensing him before he & Kalem would go to Korriban. Over the course of 5 days on Korriban, Nihilus would begin teaching Kalem the ways of the Sith, & Kalem learned very well. On that 5th day, Nihilus sensed an opportunity to steal more Force energy on planet Earth, but kept Kalem close behind in case he needed backup, but Nihilus didn't keep him too close. At the Fall Residence, Nihilus would find the recently anointed Jedi Knight, Stupid Mickey, & was ready to steal his Force energy. But Mickey was prepared. The two would engage in a lightsaber duel, clashing their sabers in a heated battle. Mickey was fighting for his life, running out of options as the Dark Lord of the Sith was too powerful for him. After powering up to become Stupendous Mickey, they finished their fight with Nihilus gaining the upper hand. Mickey fell to the couch as Nihilus was about to use Force Drain & kill him for good. But right at the nick of time, Darth Kalem finally found Nihilus after being sidetracked, telling him that Mickey's power wasn't worth absorbing. Nihilus tried to argue, but Kalem offered him something better; a whole city to steal souls from. Nihilus understood his apprentice & left with him. He also took Mickey's saber by accident, but put it back moments later in case they would fight again in the future. Nihilus would continue to train Kalem until January 1st, 2016. From the point onward, Kalem had to complete his training on his own. Nihilus would only guide him if it was absolutely necessary. On the 29th, Kalem returned to the Ledda Residence, having completed his training...or so he thought. Nihilus had two more things for Kalem to do in order for him to become a Sith Lord. He assigned him the tasks of killing Stupid Mickey & taking someone to be trained by Kalem as a Sith Acolyte. Kalem was a bit hesitant, saying that Mickey wasn't worth either of their time, but Nihilus convinced his apprentice that Mickey's potential was not to be ignored. Kalem asked if Mickey could be turned, but Nihilus blatantly disagreed, as Mickey is too nice of a person to be a Sith. After understanding what he had to do, Kalem went on a journey to find a Force sensitive individual whom he could turn to the Dark Side. After days of searching, Kalem finally found someone on February 2nd. At the Fall Residence, he met Stupid Mickey's younger brother, Stupider Mickey. Kalem explained why he was there, & even felt a hint of sorrow for Stupider Mickey, knowing that he's going to kill his brother & leave him for dead. The young Hybrid was even heard crying for a bit, but this was mainly because he got his name mixed up with his brother's during Kalem's explanation. Kalem decided to take the young one with him in hopes of finding Stupid Mickey with his help. Unfortunately, they would not find him there, so they went into a warp zone Jake planted into his basement. They got mixed up in the pipes & ended up in the Monster World, but eventually found the right route & ended up in Dan's basement. Kalem would go upstairs while Stupider Mickey would search the basement. Apparently, there was a party of sorts going on, but luckily Dan explained Kalem's presence as one of his acquaintances. When asked why he was there, Kalem stated that he just felt like visiting. Dan gave a remark as if to say that if he were there on a mission to kill someone, Dan would do it for him, but Kalem wouldn't like who Dan had in mind of doing so to. For the first time as a Sith, Kalem felt genuine fear. He quickly drank his soda & went back downstairs to check up on his new ally. To his surprise, Kalem saw that Stupider Mickey found someone who appeared to have been impersonating Stupid Mickey. It turns out, this character was Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy; a fusion between Stupid Handy Mandy & a pair of Stupid Mickey Ears. The fusion picked up a green lightsaber in defense, to which Kalem brandished his own. But instead of dueling, Kalem used Force Stun & cut off the Mickey ears. Stupider Mickey cut the stranger's legs, sending him to the floor. After interrogating the stranger, revealed to just be Stupid Handy Mandy, Kalem & Mickey left & used the warp zone to travel to Korriban, where Kalem would present to Nihilus his new Sith Acolyte. Nihilus was pleased, but not impressed. He claimed the boy needed more training to become one with the Sith, & that is exactly what Darth Kalem would end up doing for the next 16 days. He taught his apprentice many things, such as teaching him Juyo & some of his Force techniques. On the 18th, they would once again continue their search for Stupid Mickey, but when they came to the Fall Residence, nobody was there. Stupider Mickey was seen with a new weapon, akin to the kind of lightsaber a Sith Inquisitor would use. They left without realizing that Mickey had some help in escaping. On April 25th, they would return to that same place yet again, but this time to construct their own warp zone to provide easy access to this residence. Kalem found a strange device that Stupider Mickey fidgeted with, ultimately sending them to the High Contrast Dimension. As it turns out, that device was Bassinator's dimension-traveling iPod. Kalem pressed the central button, sending them to the Ethereal Dimension. He soon figured out that the dimensional coordinates on the device were scattered; the device was broken & they had no way of returning home. Kalem & Mickey would split up in hopes of finding an Etherealian who could fix the device for them. Kalem found someone named Ffinard, who tried to warn him of the abundance of pirates who scavenge this realm, only to find that there was one right behind him. He would then meet Stupid Jake the Pirate, who claimed that the house they were next to was his pirate ship. They would soon engage in a duel, which went by quickly as Darth Kalem was a far more experienced swordsman than this dimwitted pirate. After Stupid Jake was slain & the weather changed to daytime for unknown reasons, Kalem went inside the house, worried about his apprentice. He was gleefully surprised to find that Stupider Mickey was in a lightsaber duel with an Etherealian named Glyfton Soluk, & even decided to help out by holding the enemy in place with his telekinesis. Kalem demanded his apprentice to strike this man down, but he lowered his saber & said that he couldn't. Angered, Kalem viciously struck Glyfton down with his lightsaber, killing him. After zapping the dimension-travelling iPod with Force Lightning, the two were sent to the Edge Detection Dimension. Hope seemed lost for the two Sith, but they found something unexpected; a crudely made pillow fort. They went inside of it, activated a quantum cereal box, & were sent back to the Terrachaoverse. All was well for the Sith once more. Over time, Nihilus decided to grant Darth Kalem the rank of Sith Lord after he & Stupider Mickey went on an adventure crossing through dimensions. He had deemed Kalem worthy of the title after seeing what had happened. Kalem & Mickey were eventually taught by Nihilus the technique of Force Projection, & with the intent of using it to torment other Jedi, they used it on Stupid Mickey in his dreams. In the Dream Dimension, they threatened to take Skullnimbus away from Mickey, with Kalem taunting him about his brother being a Sith Acolyte. Stupider Mickey shushed his older brother after being asked why he turned to the Dark Side, ending the dream. He wanted to keep things ambiguous. For all of 2017, Darth Kalem & his apprentice would remain on Korriban. Kalem trained Stupider Mickey to finally become a Sith Apprentice, donning the name of Darth Ignotis. On December 31st, Kalem & Ignotis would visit the Ledda Residence to meet the famous Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. The Dark Lord allowed them access to the Fall Residence, where a New Year's celebration was taking place. They hung out in Jake's room for most of their time, & upon doing so, met Bootleg Bootleg Stupid Mickey. Ignotis force choked this imbecile after he mistakenly recognized him as Stupider Mickey. Kalem then struck Bootleg Bootleg Mickey with Force Lightning, leaving him off with a warning as the idiot left. Minutes later, 2018 had begun. Kalem & Ignotis suddenly a noticed familiar power signature approaching; it was Mickey. As darkness would rise, light would meet it. The two Sith would soon leave after Mickey's presence faded, as they would go on & prepare themselves for the Jedi to return. Darth Kalem remained mostly inactive until December 7th. He & his master had sensed that the Earth was destroyed. Kalem was elated at the possibility of the Jedi dying as a result, but Nihilus reassured him that was not the case. He was clearly disappointed. Personality Darth Kalem is a man without mercy. He embraces the evil that he has become, only rarely ever thinking about resenting it. He is brutal, fierce, & void of any goodness left within him. He is perfectly okay with harming &/or killing the weak, especially those who are too weak to deserve mercy. He even showed little concern of anyone else who might've been killed during the End of the World other than the Jedi. However, he greatly appreciates his master & his apprentice for who they are & what they've done for him. He'd be nothing without them. But as the nature of the Sith, they're all in it for one thing: power. Kalem is obsessed with power & obtaining greater forms of it, & will strike down anyone who gets in his way. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability, mechanical jaw, skilled swordsmanship, knowledge of forms 2, 5, & 7 of lightsaber combat, Yellow Sith Eyes Special: The Force, Force Lightning, Force Drain, Force Sense, Force Stun, Force Resistance, Force Projection, Force Scream, Dark Rage, Mind Trick, Sith Meditation, Sith Magic, telekinesis Equipment Lightsaber: Kalem wields a vibranium Star-Brand lightsaber with a red synthetic crystal. Weaknesses Darth Kalem's has no known weaknesses. Trivia * Kalem is very similar to Darth Malak from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, right down to their mechanical jaw. He even points this out in his first appearance. Even stranger, if you spell his name backwards, it reads Melak, which is one letter off from Malak. * Kalem & Ignotis practiced Force Projection long before Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi was released, which was known for showing that power on-screen for the first time. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Force Wielders Category:Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lords Category:Superhumans Category:Male